Double Trouble Cloud
by Master of the Demon Ink
Summary: What happens when you have a date with a girl and that same day you remember you another date that the exact same time? Well, Clouds gonna have to find out the hard way ^-^


One day, Cloud, supposedly the hero of this story, made a date with Aeris to take her to Gold Saucer with only just the two of them. On their way to Gold Saucer, Cloud looked down at Aeris, who was on his arm with affectionate eyes, and asked, "So, what do you want to do first?" Aeris was ecstatic already enough that she was going with Cloud, but after hearing this she could no longer hold her excitement. "I wanna' go on every ride!!! Lets go Cloud!!!" shrieked Aeris, and with that, she took off dragging Cloud behind her. If you would have a plane you would see a fast moving object on the ground with another object being dragged through the air and leaving a huge dust Cloud. "Uh...Aeris!? Don't you think we should..." *Crash!* Before Cloud could finish his sentence, Aeris had arrived at North Corel, stopped on the spot and let Cloud go flying in the air. "Uhhh...huh? Tifa? What are you doing in heaven with me?" Cloud asked dizzily. "Don't you remember? You said last week, *Ok, ok, I'll take you to Gold Saucer, just wait for me at North Corel!*" said Tifa, who was looming over Cloud confused, "But boy was that an entrance!" "Uhhh...okie dokie mommy, I'm going to school now, buh bye..." said Cloud as he blacked out.  
  
"Uhh...W...Where am I?" murmured Cloud still rubbing his head. "Good morning sleepy head!" shouted Tifa with excitement, "Wow you woke up pretty fast, I just got you here only 2 minutes ago!" By that time, Cloud remembered his promise to Tifa, he was supposed to take her to Gold Saucer on that very same day with just the two of them. Also, he noticed that Tifa had the same amount of excitement, no less, than that of Aeris's on her face. He stood up and looked out the window of the room and he noticed that Aeris was coming towards the hotel. Realizing in how much deep trouble he's in with two dates, nervously asked Tifa, "Uh...Tifa...um...I have to go to the bathroom...yea...um so meet me at uh...Speed Square ok?" As he was walking out the door Tifa confusedly asked, "But Cloud, isn't the bathroom right here?" "!...uh..well..y..you see...um...you might need it! Yea!...That's it! You might need it! So...uh...buh bye!" nervously Cloud explained. By the time Cloud got downstairs Aeris was about to go up the stairs. "Uh...oh man, I'm sorry bout leaving you like that!" cried Cloud. "Well, actually, I should be sorry for launching you into the sky like that. It's just, I was so excited." Aeris responded as she looked at the floor. "Uh...well lets go to Event Square then! Shall we?" suggested Cloud. "B...But..I just rented a room and I was going to go to the bathr..." before Aeris could finish they were already outside.  
  
After the show at Event Square, Cloud noticed that Aeris looked uncomfortable. It appeared as if she was jumping up and down. "Is there something wrong Aeris?" asked Cloud, already knowing what she was going to say. "Ahhhh! I have to go to the girls room Cloud!!!" screamed Aeris in pain. Taking advantage of the suituation, Cloud calmly said, "Ok Aeris, meet me at Round Square then." "OK!!!" with that, Aeris ran right out of the theatre.   
  
When he arrived at Speed Square he found Tifa, an upset Tifa. "Cloud!!! It doesnt take 15 minutes to go to the bathroom! What were you doing this whole time!?" barked Tifa. "!..uh..well...you see...right...after I went to the bathroom right? Uh...I tried winning you this one thing right?...Yea! I was trying to win you this stuffed chocobo right and...um...i couldn't win so i gave up. I'm sorry." explained Cloud in a nervous tone. "Well...fine...at least you are here and you were thinking about me!" shouted Tifa happily, "C'mon! Lets go on the ride!!!" After the ride of course Cloud had to fake something to get to Aeris so he said, "Oh man! I'm gonna throw up! Ugh! Meet me at Ghost Square...ugh..." As he ran off, Tifa noticed that he dropped his wallet and so she followed him to return it.  
  
Now Aeris was waiting for 15 minutes at Round Square, saw Cloud coming and yelled, "Cloud!!! What took you so long!?" "Ugh... I'm sorry Tifa," Cloud apologized, "I was going to get some food but then the line was so long and..." "Tifa? Cloud...I'm Aeris...is there something you are hiding?" asked Aeris suspiciously. Realizing the mistake he made Cloud tried to cover it up but before he could do that Tifa ran up to him and said, "Cloud! You dropped your wallet!...What are you doing in Event Square?...and why is Aeris here!? Cloud!!!" "Uh...wait ladies!" cried Cloud, "Hold on! Its not how it seems!" "Oh Cloud!? Its not as it seems eh!?" Aeris shouted in rage. "Wait ladies..." Cloud begged, "Let me explain first...you see I..." By that time they were looming over him like vultures looming over a dying fox. "I think we had enough of your lies Cloud," said Tifa with a bulging vien on her forehead as did Aeris also, "I think i have an idea Aeris, I heard that they need a new person to be the Chocobo at Wonder Square." "Oh no, c'mon girls, have a heart!" cried Cloud in despair...  
  
"Welcome to Gold Saucer...have a good time while you are here..." Cloud said. He was forced by Tifa and Aeris to be the new Chocobo guy at Wonder Square. "Oh c'mon Cloud! More emphasism! You look SO cute in that suit!" laughed Aeris and Tifa. "This day, could not get worse..." Cloud grumbled, then...he was hit by an ice cream cone. Now, in a Chocobo suit and with ice cream on his face Cloud shouted to the heavens..."I HATE MY LIFE!!!"  
  
I hoped this fan fic made you laugh like it was intended to, and I hope it teaches guys, "Don't have two dates at the same time..." Thats all for now! Sayonara! ^-^ 


End file.
